


The Blind Date

by Bittodeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bets, Blind Date, Fist Fights, Grinding, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Armin oblige Jean and Eren to go on a blind date together. And it's wild.<br/>(It was suppose to be a one-shot but... I want to continue this, so well. More is coming but I don't know what yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I came to this.

Eren swore – he had woken up late and was now going to be late for his first day at work. He ran down the street, crossed in the middle of the honking cars and slammed right into a two-toned hair student like him coming from the opposite direction. Both of them landed on their rear, documents flying around like excited birds.

“Can’t you look where you’re going?” Eren yelled.  
“You’re the one who just ran into me!” the man yelled back, trying to grab his floating papers before they got drenched in the puddles all around.  
“Maaaan I was already late, look at what you did!” Eren added as he got up, soaking wet.  
“You bastard, my clothes are ruined!” the guy retorted, grabbing the front of his shirt.

They drew back their arms and punched each other in unison, before being pulled apart by a blond man who looked like a bodybuilder. The two-toned hair guy’s nose was bleeding and his lips were split, and Eren’s eye was already reddening. They growled at each other, and Eren checked the time.

“Shit!” he said, before dashing off.

\--

“How did it- OH MY GOD EREN what happened to your eye?” Armin screeched.  
“Nothing.”  
“You look awful. Anyway, take a shower, we’re going.”

Eren stared at him and moaned.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I already told you and Marco a thousand dozen times I _don’t want_ to go on a blind date. God, I’m not enough of a desperate case for this!”  
“I’m _sure_ you’ll go on well together! It’s just one hour, Eren, and you can’t stand him up now!”  
“Even with a black eye?”  
“Even with a black eye. Now go take a shower and dress properly.”

Eren grumbled but complied – he knew Armin would give him hell if he didn’t obey, and though the only thing he wanted to do right now was take a shower and go to bed, he put on a nice shirt and tight jeans. His eye was getting darker and darker and he smiled: at least the guy wouldn’t be deceived and know what he was getting up to.

“Where do we have to meet?”  
“It’s a café. You know the rules: you can’t get out before an hour.”  
“Even if I know I won’t be compatible with him?”  
“Yes. You are so hard-headed you’d be capable of pretending you don’t appreciate him just to upset me.”  
“You know me too well”, Eren grumbled, putting on his jacket.

Armin tip-toed to him and knotted the blindfold on his eyes, before guiding him to the car. He had made sure the café was far enough that neither of the guys could go back home on feet, and he and Marco would be standing guard in the car on the other side of the road. He was convinced this date would create the best match ever – Jean was a nice guy, though hot-blooded, and he knew he would get along with Eren. Well, he couldn’t shake off the thought that they would eventually get along once they would have fought each other with all they had. He only hoped they would have enough self-restraint to not fight in the café.

He spotted Marco guiding a blindfolded Jean inside the café and caught up to them with Eren, guiding the two students to a table at the back, far from the entrance. Jean’s lips were split and his nose was red, and Armin rose an eyebrow questioningly. Marco shrugged and helped Jean sit down.

“Alright guys, a quick reminder: you can’t leave this table before an hour. Otherwise, Armin and me will tie up the both of you to the chairs. Understood?”  
“Yeah”, Eren and Jean grumbled – it was obvious none of them wanted to be here.

Slowly, Armin and Marco untied the blindfold, and swiftly get out. Eren and Jean opened their eyes.

“You!” they cried out when they recognized each other, standing up and slamming their hands on the table.

People around them turned to glare at them, as they growled and snarled, ready to jump to each other’s throat. Eren realized they were being the centre of attention and grudgingly sat down again. Gritting his teeth, Jean sat down as well, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I can’t believe I have to stay here for an hour with _you_ of all people!” Jean said.  
“Same here, Horseface. I wish I could just smash your face on the table, but I promised Armin I would behave here.”  
“Well we can take it outside after”, Jean snorted. “I’d gladly make you pay for my ruined clothes and work.”  
“You were the one who ran face first into me, I was drenched when I got to work!”  
“Oh”, Jean said with a smirk, “did you get scowled at?”

Eren gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fist. Finally, he breathed deeply and asked for a coffee.

“I can’t stand Suicidal Bastards like you”, Jean growled as he got a cappuccino.  
“I hate cowards like you, Horseface”, Eren replied. “At least this is clear.”

Jean kicked him under the table and Eren winced, slamming his cup of coffee down.

“You bast-”  
“What, was your coffee too strong for a kid like you?” Jean asked with a smug smile.

His eyes bulged when Eren replied grinding his foot on his crotch, and his knuckles went white as he gripped the table tightly, gritting his teeth.

“Not being so clever, uh, Jean?” Eren replied with a grin as he grinded his foot harder.  
“You fucker”, Jean seethed. “I’ll make you pay!”  
“C’mon, I’m waiting for you.”

Eren leaned on his arms as Jean winced and started to pant. Smirking, he released a bit of tension on his foot as a bead of sweat ran down Jean’s temple.

“Oho, getting excited down there? You like it rough?” he whispered in a tone both sensual and mocking.  
“Stop it, Eren”, Jean replied through his clenched teeth.  
“Nope.”  
“Stop it right now”, he said threateningly.  
“Not until you beg me to”, Eren replied with a smug face. “Mmh? I bet you like it…” he whispered, slowly grinding his foot against Jean. “You’re so hard for me.”  
“Fuck you”, Jean retorted, half a whisper, half a cry. “Stop it, it hurts.”  
“No”, Eren said once more, this time with a serious face. “Actually I kind of want to see you come in your pants just from this.”

Jean’s hands were white, clenched tightly on the table, his ears buzzing, and it was not difficult to see he wouldn’t last long. Eren looked at the time: the hour was almost reaching its end. He called for the bill and paid for both his coffee and Jean’s cappuccino, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t believe how hot Jean was. He couldn’t believe how much he wanted to fuck him and at the same time, how much he wanted to punch him in the face – once more. In his mind, he cursed Armin and Marco for knowing him so well, for knowing he could never resist someone like Jean. He cursed them over and over as Jean’s breathing became shallow and quick. He shifted his foot and his eyes widened before Jean’s expression as he lost it, biting his tongue not to make a weird sound, his hands so white he feared his bones might pierce the skin.

“Shit”, he muttered. “C’mon.”

Jean was gasping, beads of sweat rolling down his temples and his nape. Eren swiftly stood up and helped him in his coat, putting on his and trying not to show his raging boner, cursing once more – this time, at his own idea to put on tight jeans. He grabbed Jean’s waist and supported him as he came down from his height, wincing painfully with each step.

Outdoors, in the car, Marco turned to look at Armin as they watched them stepping out, clinging to each other, Jean punching Eren weakly as the brunet kissed him deeply, the two-tone haired guy pulling Eren’s hair to bring him closer, murmuring something they couldn’t hear but could easily read. “I hate you.”

“Well it was quicker than expected”, Marco stated.  
“Not that much when you know the both of them.”  
“Do we get them home?”

Armin snorted as he laughed.

“Do you really want to have them fucking wildly in the backseat?”  
“Not that much, no.”  
“Then leave them. They’ll call us when it will be time to go home.” He slowly rose and came closer to Marco, who started to blush. “I have better ideas for the moment.”  
“A-Armin, you don’t mean…”  
“I totally mean it. Not here though.”  
“I-I’ll get us home…”  
“Too far.”

He gulped, driving the car swiftly somewhere out of the small town and parking here and fidgeting in his seat.

“Are you sure?”  
Blue eyes sparkled. _Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting wild but I'm such a damn tease you're going to hate me.

Jean opened his eyes. Obviously, he had fallen asleep. And… _Oh God_ , he thought as he tried to stretch. His body hurt all over. Particularly his ass. How long had he dozed off? The sky was still quite bright, which meant not long. He turned his head. Closed his eyes. Gulped. Opened them again. Groaned.

“Why the fuck did I fuck with you?”

Beside him, Eren smiled.

“Well you did look like you enjoyed it, so what’s the problem?”  
“I will not be able to walk for three days!” Jean practically yelled.  
“But wasn’t it good?” Eren insisted, leaning toward him.

Jean huffed.

“You bastard.”  
“I’ll take that for a yes”, Eren said getting up from the bed. “Don’t move, I’ll clean you off.”

Jean’s eyes widened when he saw Eren’s back: his dark skin was all bloodied, long, deep scratches extending over his skin. _Did I just do that?_ He looked at his hands: red fingernails and smeared blood on his fingers. He definitely did that.

“You should take care of your back first…” he said, uncertain as he looked around.  
“Indeed. You did scratch me”, Eren replied as he came back from what seemed to be a bathroom with a damped cloth.  
“And where the hell are we?” Jean asked as Eren slowly stroked his skin.  
“What, you don’t even remember?” Eren said with a chuckle. “Really did fuck your brains out. Or what you had, at least.”  
“Shut up”, Jean replied, too tired to even try to kick him. “We went out of the café and we... fucked in a back alley”, he said. His mouth gaped. “We seriously did it outside?”

Eren hummed approvingly, moving to soothe his stinging back. He winced when the cloth touched his raw skin, but didn’t stop.

“Then we moved to this hotel”, he said. “Did it two times in a row.”  
“No wonder I’m exhausted”, Jean grumbled.

Eren plopped by his side and snuggled up to him. Jean squinted his eyes.

“What are you precisely doing?”  
“Cuddling”, Eren answered with a smile. “I’ve taken a liking to you.”

Jean pushed him away to the other side of the bed.

“Don’t come anywhere near me in a range of five meters. You are a breathing danger for public safety.”  
“I’m serious, Jean. We had a date, why don’t we go on?”

Jean scowled at him.

 

“You call that a _date?_ ”  
“Well that’s what it was supposed to be”, Eren replied.

Jean sighed.

“Right. I still have to punch you in the face.”

Eren sat up and looked at him. His toned, dark skinned body was alluring and feral, like he was some kind of beast ready to devour Humanity. _What the hell am I thinking now?_ Jean wondered.

“You really don’t want to try? For real?”  
“Try what, Bastard?” Jean snapped back, blushing – memories were flooding him, Eren’s hands and tongue and teeth on his body, his rough pounding and breathy moans and the stars he had seen before passing out.  
“Try to date.”  
“Why would I? I only agreed for Marco and Armin.”  
“But you’re celib, right?”  
“I wouldn’t be here in the first place if I wasn’t”, Jean replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Then why cannot we date?”

Jean huffed.

“No particular reason, I guess. Marco trusts you, so he might be right, but…” He looked at him. “And you, why aren’t you already with someone?” he asked, his tone almost a reproach.  
“I always get dumped”, Eren whispered, slumping his shoulders.  
“No wonder”, Jean smirked nastily. “And why is that? Because you’re an ass?”  
“Because I…”

Jean didn’t hear the end of his sentence, whispered in a voice too low, and slowly sat up.

“What did you say?”  
“Because I… want to do it too much. I have too much stamina”, he admitted in a small voice. “They say they are no match for me.”

Jean stared at him. And burst into laughter.

“That’s the lamest reason ever. Don’t think too highly of yourself”, he retorted.  
“I’m not joking, Jean”, Eren protested. “I’m serious.”  
“No shit. What was the longest you’ve been with someone?”  
“Six months. I tried, I really tried, but… I just can’t.”  
“I bet six hundred dollars I can be with you for a year without you changing your… sex pace”, Jean bragged.  
“Are you sure?” Eren asked, his eyes glimmering.  
“Yup. Six hundred dollars.”  
“A year starting from today. I take up the challenge.”

Jean laughed, still a bit hazy. A small voice in his head was asking him what he had just agreed to, but he shushed it.

“I don’t say I’ll fall in love with you, uh. Just that I can keep the pace with you.”  
“That’s what we agreed to, yeah”, Eren replied, rolling over him and looping his arms around his neck. “Though I didn’t promise I wouldn’t be snuggly and lavish you with my undying love.”  
“Oh please, Eren, don’t get cheesy!”  
“I’m not”, he protested, piqued.  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“Luring you in for another round?”

Jean laughed humourlessly.

“Are you crazy? I’m as dried as a-” His eyes widened. “You little shit! Alright, but only if _you_ can get hard again.”  
“Shouldn’t be too complicated”, Eren replied sheepishly, kissing him and pressing his body against him.  
“What the- Already?!” Jean blurted out as soon as he pulled away, looking down to his newly-acquired boyfriend’s cock. “Tell me the truth, you take something, right?”  
“Nope”, Eren said, shaking his head. “I’m not. So”, he added, rutting against him, “what about you?”  
“My ass hurts already”, Jean whined.  
“That’s not the question. Can you get hard again?”  
“I think so, yes”, Jean replied.  
“Then I’ll bottom”, Eren whispered sensually.

Heat pooled down Jean’s body, down, down, down to his crotch, and he rasped.

\---

Marco sat up, his hair a mess, breathing hard and giggling idiotically.

“You’re crazy, Armin, you’re downright crazy!”

Laid on the backseat, flushed and trying his best to catch his breath, Armin laughed. He didn’t know where his clothes were anymore, nor where were Marco’s – somewhere in the car, logically. There was a shirt on the wheel and one of their underwear’s on the gear. His blue eyes admired Marco’s body in the light of the setting sun – it underlined his dark complexion and the freckles on his cheeks and dusted on his whole body. He bit his lips: darn, his lover was hot. Marco leaned against the window and looked at him.

“We should get home”, he said, exhausted.  
“Yeah. They didn’t call?” Armin asked, not even trying to sit up.

Marco grabbed his phone, contorting his body in the car, and hummed.

“A message from Eren, saying they’re staying at a hotel tonight. Seems like everything is going well.”  
“I hope so”, Armin replied. “You drive us home?” he added, nudging him with his foot.  
“Only if you kiss me”, Marco retorted, blushing.  
“And if I don’t?”  
“Well then, I guess we’ll sleep here…”

Armin sighed, sat up and pulled him in for a chaste kiss on his lips. Marco grabbed him and held him against his warm body.

“Love you, Coconut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jean is getting tricked. We all know how this will end. I just don't care, I'll write it anyway because... I need to write cute stupide things.  
> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment/make suggestions, anything!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end (or the beginning?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> ...oh. Yes. I'm back. Took me long enough, eh.  
>  I'm sorry it took so long, I just didn't know what was going on with this story and, well. Decided it was time to put an end to it. So this is the final chapter.

Marco and Armin were genuinely surprised when they heard Eren and Jean had agreed to date. They were less surprised when they heard about the bet. They were definitely not surprised when the two young men expressed their “tough love” – they were not so sure about the love part, but they got into fist fight more often than their turn. Still, they knew them. They knew them enough to see that after two months of “dating”, the fights were still there, but less genuine, more like a “we-bond-through-fighting” kind of fights, and it was really interesting to watch.

It took Jean six months to admit he was in love to Marco, and his freckled friend could see just how much he was beaming since he was going out with Eren. If sex was the first thing that had brought them together, they had had enough time to discover just how alike they were. Eren held on, despite Armin’s incessant bickering, not willing to admit he had fallen as well. He held on, until they reached the ten months of dating. Then reality hit him like a train: if he didn’t say a single thing, their arrangement would be off. And he didn’t mind paying the six hundred if it meant he could keep Jean. If at first he had tried to exhaust Jean, almost hoping he would give up like the others, he had slowly resigned himself to their routine. He had become used to having Jean with him, and only now he realized how much he would miss him if he were gone.

However, none of them was ready to admit their feelings – “confessing to Horseface? Are you mad, Armin?” “Telling this Suicidal Bastard I like him? No way, Marco!” – and their friends were growing frustrated.

“If they go on like this”, Armin said, his head resting against Marco’s torso as they laid in bed, “they will come to the end of their bet, exchange money and never see each other again.”  
“Except perhaps for a quick fuck here and there”, Marco replied, and Armin looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that he would dare to speak like that. Marco shrugged with a smile: “What, it’s true, isn’t it? Those two are worse than rabbits, I don’t remember how many times we walked in on them!”  
“True. There’s also the fact that they produce the same sounds when they’re at it and when they fight”, Armin sighed.  
“They are so tiring”, Marco said with a shiver, tightening his embrace, “I’m lucky I have you, my haven of tranquillity and silence”, he added.  
“Once they’re finally together, I want to get away from here with you”, Armin mumbled. “Bring me to the ocean.”  
“Sure thing”, Marco nodded.

And, finally, the dreaded day of Jean and Eren’s first anniversary arrived. You could say it was kind of romantic – they had decided to go into the café where they had met, nicely clothed and kind of nervous. They sat at the same table, creating an awkward atmosphere around them.

“So”, Jean finally said, “it’s been a year. It seems like you lost the bet.”  
“That I did”, Eren admitted, and he smiled. “It was great.”

Jean’s face reddened, all the way up to his ears. Eren pulled his wallet out and handed him a stack of banknotes.

“Your win.”

Jean accepted the banknotes, biting his lips. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn’t know how to say it. He wasn’t sure he was courageous enough to utter those words. Eren was faster.

“But I want a revenge”, he said quickly.  
“What?”  
“A revenge. We double the bet.”  
“ _Petit joueur_ ”, Jean smircked. “If we go down this road, I don’t want to just _double_ the bet.”  
“What do you propose, then?”  
“One million”, Jean said, sucking in a breath.

Eren’s eyes widened.

“One million?”  
“One million, yes. We bet one million we can stay together for at least fifty years.”

Eren snorted.

“And if we don’t?”  
“We give the million to Marco and Armin.”

Eren smiled.

“I like that. They were the ones who set us up, after all.”  
“And this way I can stay with you”, Jean added.

Eren leaned forward, his eyes gleaming.

“I don’t have one million.”  
“Neither do I”, Jean smirked. “You know what it means?”  
“Yeah”, Eren breathed, leaning even more, “you’re stuck with me for another fifty years.”

Their kiss was probably the most honest one they had had, finally letting go and accepting what they had – what they were given and what they had found.

In the car, staring at them through a pair of binoculars, Armin smirked.

“Fucking finally! They took their time”, he said, setting the binoculars down.  
“Armin?” Marco asked softly.  
“Yeah?” the blond replied, turning to look at him.

Marco’s lips were on his and he opened his eyes wide.

“What happened to you, Marco?” he said, astonished;

His freckled boyfriend scratched his cheek.

“I kind of… made a bet with Jean.”

Armin squinted his eyes.

“What kind of bet if I may ask?”  
“That for once, I’d be the one to initiate sex.”  
“Oh.”

Armin was genuinely surprised – and a good surprise.

“Let’s go home, then”, he said. “Unless you’re feeling particularly daring tonight and want to do it here.”

Marco’s cheeks turned red and he averted his eyes.

“I’m not _that_ daring. But we could… try a few things. If you want to.”

Armin grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Make more bets with Jean. It seems betting with him always turns to be a good thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Jean and Eren will think about it twice before considering breaking up.  
> 2\. Betting with one of the four of them is _always_ a good thing.
> 
> I hope you liked it, though it was short. Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought or rant about JeanEren and Marmin, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment (particularly if you have ideas for more!).


End file.
